This invention relates generally to vacuum systems such as used, for example, for desoldering instruments and particularly relates to vacuum boosters insertable into the system.
Generally, vacuum pumps which may be used for generating a vacuum for the purpose of desoldering circuit boards and the like do not generate a very strong vacuum. Such a vacuum pump is disclosed and claimed in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the applicant's prior Pat. No. 4,056,334. Therefore, it is desirable to provide provisions to extend or boost the vacuum available from the pump. Such a vacuum booster should be simple to construct and inexpensive to manufacture and should be readily insertable into a vacuum system to be boosted.